How To Save A Broken Heart
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Rebel Sawyers's mom died, it seemed like there was no one there. Little did she know the guy she had pushed away for 9 years would be there to catch her when she fell. He would be the one to save her from herself.
1. That Girl

Title: How To Save A Broken Heart

Rating: T

Fandom: Cory In The House

Pairing: NewtxOC centric

OC's name: Rebel Marie Sawyers

**Chapter 1: That Girl**

_REBEL POV_

_Okay, this is my story. You might be asking who I am, I'm Rebel Marie Sawyers, and I'm about to tell you how I fell in love with the guy that everyone never expected me to, and how my mom's death lead to it. _

_Let me give you some background info first:_

_I'm Rebel, as I've said. My name isn't Rebel because I'm a red neck, or because I'm some crazed Anarchy possessed rocker chick, it's just my name, I'm not sure how I got it, but I guess it's like the celebrities naming their kids Rumour and Apple and what not, I just got stuck with a really sucky name._

_I began to go by Marie, until I decided it was really quite worse than Rebel and the name Rebel made me stand out, you know, sorta like Sharpay Evans in High School Musical, there will never be anyone with her name, just like there will never be anyone with mine._

_I started to go to Washington Prepatory School ever since K-3, when I went to their kindergarten program. On the first day, I met one of my lifetime best friends, Jason Stickler and come to find out, he lived four houses down from me, so needless to say we did and still do hang out quite a bit. When we were in K-5 the teacher brought in this little kid with a mop of blonde hair that was oddly swooshed to one side and he had a necklace around his neck with a guitar on it. From that moment on I thought he was the biggest freak the good Lord ever put on this earth._

_Then, the teacher had the audacity to sit him in between me and Jason. His name didn't even fit in the alphabetical thing, Sawyers, Livingston, Stickler, see it just doesn't fit. He didn't fit either. Picture this: a girl with perfectly straight blonde hair in a black dress reminiscent of Wednesday Adams (you know, black except for the collar and white caps on the ends of black, poofy sleeves), a wild looking boy in a plain red T-Shirt, long blonde hair, and that horrid necklace, then a kid with slicked down brown hair, a white shirt with a bright red tie. It does not fit, I say. _

_Then, the wild boy, as I called him turns to me and says, "Hi I'm Newton Livingston the third, you can call me Newt though." I nod politely and smile and then the boy says the one thing at that moment that I did not want to hear, "You're pretty, I like you." Then Jason, busts out in a fit of laughter. It was one of the most horrific days of my life._

_You know what, that whole "You're pretty, I like you" thing, he meant it with all his heart as every year he'd fight for his place in my heart. Like in 4__th__ grade, he gave me this Valentine on Valentine's Day with a heart shaped guitar on it, pink, of course, knowing me, that said "Rebel, you rock my world love, Newt". Me, being 10 years old and easily disgusted by this boy I folded it up and put it back in the bag and chucked it in the bin when I got home. _

_Then, when it hit him hard was in sixth grade, when we were allowed to go to the Winter Ball at the Middle School, since we now went to said Middle school. He asked me I swear, nine times. Each I responded, "Sorry Newt, I'm going with someone else." I usually found someone, thank God, but I never wanted to go with him. Especially in seventh grade. Same annual dance, same boy. But this year, something changed, I had a crush on my lifetime friend, Jason Stickler, and we got another new kid. Meena Parhoom. Jason fell for her from the first time he saw her. He then began to search her and put his little satellites on her. Even I thought it was weird, but still, I was jealous. I wanted him to like me. I vowed, it was going to be my life's mission to make Meena Parhoom's life a living hades. That I did. I started by telling people that her bookbag, you know, the infamous yak back pack, well, that it was made out of the family cat. It was too funny to see people so freaked out about it. Rumor after rumor followed, with the help of Jason as my partner in crime, we became two of the most feared people in the seventh grade and following. Jason for his mad tracking and researching skills, and me for my mouth and my head. Odd thing, Newt Livingston began hanging around with this girl. I guess freaks are destined to find other freaks and befriend them._

_Then there was eighth grade. The two freaks found themselves a not so freak called Cory Baxter. He was the only one of the so called "DC3" that I could stand to be around. No, I didn't like him like that, but he wasn't that horrible. He wasn't the slightest bit funny, much to his disagreement. But to me, he will always be remembered as the steeplechase boy. I will remember that night till the day I die. My mom, being a White House secretary got to go to the "Horse Party" regardless to the fact that I had never ridden a horse in my life, I was the ballet dancer type. I got to go too. So I got dressed in this gorgeous, one of a kind dress, it was Pink, and it fell to my ankles in layers, it V-ed at the neck, but not too much, and had a really cute waistband. The main reason I wouldn't ever forget it was because that was the night that Jason told me I looked beautiful, and that about killed me. Then, bless his heart, Newt attempted to ask me out, again. _

_Little did I know, in less the nine months, Newt Livingston was going to be my only hope. My only friend. No, not even Jason could help me in this situation. When my mom died in my house fire, it was the worst day of my life, and Newt was the only one who could change me from the self destruction I had began, to the new life I would start. This is my story. This is our story._


	2. That Day

**Chapter 2: That Day**

_The day of the house fire started like any normal day, I got up, changed clothes and headed downstairs. I ate breakfast and sat in my living room waiting for the honking of Jason's dad's limo. Heck, I lived with my mom who was only a White House secretary, and regardless of the fact my dad is M.I.A. literally, we aren't rich, we just have some sort of believable front. _

_The honk soon followed and I ran out and got in the limo. Me and Jason discussed our plans for the weekend, since it was a Friday and both decided we'd attend Craig Burkawitz's party, since he lived about a block away. As soon as we arrived at school we went to our lockers as they are side by side, always have been, always will. I opened mine, revealing pink faux fur in the inside with sparkly trim, tons of makeup and well, books, duh. Jason's contained a computer, some other stuff he uses to stalk Parhoom and other, in my opinion, useless junk. I watched him type some stuff in his computer before he closed the door out of my face and told me it was secretive. I rolled my eyes and walked down the halls and into the quad._

"_Hey Rebel!" I hear my name being called from the other side of the quad. I look to see none other than Newt Livingston standing up on one of the benches, guitar strapped around his shoulders, waving a hot pink flyer in his hand. I walked over, to be polite._

"_Hey Rebel! Come see the DC3 play at the Liberry this weekend, the flyer's pink." He said, attempting to lure me in with the pink flyer_

_I took the flyer and skimmed over it. _

"_I don't think I'm going to be able to make it, I have to wash…" I paused, and looked at Meena with a menacing glare and fake smiled and spat out, "My cat"_

_She backed up, grabbing the stupid yak bag and frowned._

_I laughed internally and smirked on the outside._

"_Later Livingston, Baxter." I nodded at them one at a time and whipped around and jumped to see none other than the Juicer standing dead behind me._

"_Excuse me, Juicer." I said stepping aside_

"_No problem little lady." He said smiling this disgusting smile at me._

_Let me tell you a bit about the juicer. He went with his class to DC on a field trip, and then, four months later, moved here. Don't ask me how, don't ask me why, he just did. I met him the one and only time I've seen the DC3 play. _

_I had another revelation that day. I'll tell you why. The day DC3 "Rocked the quad" was the day I met the Juicer, as I said, and he said those formidable words to me, "I like you, you're pretty." As those words left his gigantic body I grimaced and smiled. God knows, I didn't want to become the boy, er, man's next victim. "Thanks" I replied._

_My revelation: Freaks dig me._

_Back to the actual story, my bad for getting side tracked._

_Okay so, yeah, I was walking from the quad, ran into the Juicer and then met up with Jason again._

_That day at Lunch, I got a call on my phone from Ms. Samuels, the President's assistant, but she's also in the "circle of secretaries" as my mom calls it, well anyway, she called me saying my mom had fainted at work and that Mr. Baxter had woken her back up and driven her home. _

_I was scared to death, I quickly told Jason to call my house and that I had to find Cory._

_I went and eventually found him. I spazzed out and actually hugged the boy. _

"_Thank you so much, if it wasn't for your dad I could have lost my one and only parent."_

_He looked at me with this strange look on his face._

"_What?"_

"_You mean you don't know, my mom fainted at work today, you know she's a White House secretary."_

_Then Newt piped in, "Hey that's where Cory's dad works! You know Cory lives there, right?"_

_It was then my turn to give someone a strange look, "Yeah, uh huh." _

_I quickly continued my speech, "My mom fainted, your dad found her after he gave the President his lunch, he got her to wake up and he drove her to my house, Thank you so much, Baxter."_

_He nodded, "Anytime"_

_I stood back up, straightened my shrug that was hanging off my shoulder, pushed my shoulders back and headed off._

_That night, was the start of it all. I had gotten ready for the party and went to check on my mom who was in her room._

_She said she was alright and that she had tea on the stove, and to cut it off before I left._

_That's where I didn't come in._

_My phone rang and Jason said he was outside, and to come on, I didn't cut it off._

_We drove down the road to where Craig's house was and went inside. _

_A few minutes later, Cory said that something was on fire a few miles down the road._

_I went outside to look._

_Me and Jason stood horrified._

_It was one of our houses, we knew it, it was the proper amount of space in between the houses and everything._

_I pulled Jason's arm and jetted down the road._

_We got there and the side of my house was on fire._

"_My mom!" I exclaimed, I ran into the house and went back to my mom's room._

_Jason was yelling something that I couldn't hear._

_I went back and she was knocked out cold._

_I shook her and shook her, it wasn't working._

_I checker her pulse._

_She was gone._

_I began to cry as I picked her up, and then fell over, feeling the heel of my shoe break off._

_Right as my feet hit the front patio, I was the one to pass out._

_Boy _


	3. That Night

**Chapter 3: That Boy**

_When I woke up, for what seemed like forever, I was laid out in the back of a car._

_A car? No wait, that couldn't be right. Boy, was I wrong._

_Speaking of a boy, I heard a familiar male voice calling my name._

_I knew it wasn't Jason, or Baxter, it had this Napolean Dynamite-ish accent to it._

_As soon as I could fully see, and nothing was blurry, I shot up._

"_Where's my mom! What happened, Where's Jason!" I exclaimed_

"_Lay back down" I felt a hand press on my shoulder_

_I looked over and saw none other than Newt Livingston sitting beside me._

"_How did you get here?" I asked_

"_Rebel, you need to brace yourself for what you're about to hear, dudette."_

_He began to tell me everything, from me leaving the party with Jason trailing after me, and then about my house burning, and how when they put it out, it burnt half of it down, including my room, and then the part I didn't want to hear, my mom. He said she had gone to a better place._

_I looked at him feeling lightheaded again, "Li-Newt, please tell me she isn't dead, please!"_

_I gripped at his T-Shirt for dear life sake._

"_Rebel, I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head sadly_

_That's when I lost it. I began to ball crying, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, muttering something about watching the back of my head._

"_Sh-She was the only parent I had left, why did God take her from me!" I sobbed_

"_He has his reasons, it was her time, girl." He said, rubbing circles in my back._

"_It was not! I'm only fourteen, I have so many things left unknown, undone, it was not her time to go Newt! It wasn't!" I continued to cry on his shoulder_

_Around that same time, I felt another set of arms hug me._

_I glanced around to see who it was. Meena Parhoom._

"_I'm so sorry." _

_I sat up and looked outside. Sparks were still visible amongst all the destruction, an ambulance was shutting its doors._

"_Don't worry about your mom." Meena said, nodding in the direction of the ambulance._

"_Where's Jason!" I yelled, still unable to locate my friend._

"_He went to get his dad, he hasn't shown back up." She replied_

_Suddenly, a guy in a life saving crew uniform stood in the doorway in the car, "Mr. Livingston, we'll take her now."_

_Newt pushed at my back signaling for me to go._

_I noticed I was limping and stopped._

_Nothing hurt, then I noticed the silver heel of my stilletos had broken off._

_I rolled my eyes and went to the truck._

"_What is that burning at the back of my head?" I asked_

"_You have a gash back there, Miss." The man said._

_He handed me two rubber bands, "Can you separate the sides of your hair where I can get a better look?"_

_I nodded, pulling my hair into two low ponytails._

_I grimaced every time the guy touched the back of my head, it hurt like hell._

"_You're going to have to have stitches, you're going to have to come with us."_

_My eyes widened._

"_What? I can't leave, this is my house, that was my mom, those are my…" I stopped and then shrugged, "Friends"_

"_Miss Sawyers, is it?"_

_I nodded, I wasn't so knocked out I didn't know my last name._

"_Rebel." I stated_

"_Well, Rebel, um, if you want, you can bring one of your friends with you, since, since." _

_It was like he didn't want to say it, so I though I'd say it for him._

"_I have no one." I finished_

_The man looked away from me._

_Then I randomly decided to ask him if he had seen Jason._

"_Have you seen a guy by the name of Jason Stickler, my age, about four inches taller than me, brown hair, slicked down with gel?" _

_The man shook his head, "Nope, I'll keep an eye out."_

_I nodded at the guy. Hey, at least he was trying._

_I got out of the back of the huge ambulance and headed over to where DC3 plus Craig Burkawitz was now standing._

"_Hey, can I borrow Newt from you for a second?" I asked_

_Newt had a strange look on his face._

_Meena nodded, "Sure"_

"_What is it, Why me?" he asked_

"_I need someone to come to the E.R. with me, I don't want to go alone, and I can't find Jason anywhere, I want you to come with me." _

_I couldn't believe I had just said that. I mean this was Newt "The Wild Boy" Livingston. Every strange memory I had ever had concerning him flooded back to me in that moment from day one to the whole "DC3" thing._

"_Sure." He said_

_For some reason, he slid his hand into mine._

_I scrunched up my face in disapproval, and then just gave up. I then realized, at that moment in time, as every thing from my mom's untimely passing to my house irreplaceably burning down, to him pulling me into the back of that car, that I needed someone like Newt Livingston, maybe not as say, A life partner, but maybe as a friend._

_I got in the back of the ambulance and sat on the stupid stretcher._

_I kicked my shoes off angrily and stared at the ceiling._

"_I know, I shouldn't ask this, but why did you do that?" he asked_

_I gave him a deadly stare and replied, "Because the freaking things were broken anyway."_

"_Oh" he replied_

_A few seconds later, he held both sandals up to me._

_Both heels had been removed._

_I laughed a little and took them happily._

"_Thanks." I replied_

"_Again, anytime." He said_

_When we arrived, I was told he couldn't come back into the room with me, under any circumstances. _

_I could have cried. I hated the idea of needles. I hated even more that this was going to be worse than a shot, this was going to be someone giving me a shot and them sewing me up like a teddy bear with a hole in its gut._

_What I hated more, was that I was doing this alone._

_When I got back to the room I looked at the lady doing the procedure._

_She looked friendly, so that reassured me._

"_Um, can I ask you something?" I said_

"_Yeah sweetie." She said_

_I felt the tears come on more. My mom called me sweetie. Other than Rebel, or Rebel Marie, she called me sweetie._

_I bit my lip to restrain from crying._

"_Uh, why can't Newt come back here with me?" _

"_Who?" the lady asked_

"_My friend, in the waiting room." I said_

"_Oh, he's not blood related is he?" _

_I didn't want to lie, although I had lied in the past, about Meena, I didn't want to now._

"_No, just a friend."_

"_I don't exactly know why?" she said, "ER rules"_

_I nodded._

_A while later, the whole thing was finished, I had a huge piece of gause on the back of my head and it was wrapped all the way around my head, since tape would get stuck in my hair, and hurt worse._

_What they told me next hurt me more, she said I'd have to get someone else to change the bandage._

_I simply looked at the woman, "Mam, I don't know if you know or not, but Cassandra Sawyers, the lady brought in dead, she was my mom, my dad is MIA, literally, he was considered MIA by the CIA last year, they don't know where he is. I have no one."_

_The lady's eyes welled up with tears._

"_I'm so sorry Rebel." She said_

_I was so sick of being told someone felt sorry for me. Sorry wasn't going to bring my mom back._

"_It's fine" _

"_Can your boyfriend help you?" she asked_

"_What?" I replied_

"_Newton, the boy in the waiting room, claimed to be 'all you've got left'" she said_

_I smiled faintly. He was so sweet, it was so sad, because all I saw in him was an idiot with long hair for such a long time._

"_Oh, he's not, never mind," _

_I know what you're thinking, did she just claim Newt Livingston as her boyfriend. I guess I did. I'm not sure. That scene still confuses me._

"_Uh, I guess." _

"_Oh that's good, I was going to be worried, do you have grandparents?" she asked_

"_I have one, my grandma, she lives in Lynchburg Virginia, you know, like directly down from here, but like miles and miles down." I said_

_She nodded._

"_She's my dad's mom, so I don't see her much, I have an Aunt, who'll be in for the funeral since she's my mom's sister, Caitlyn, so I guess I could talk to her. She's 28, my mom was 37." I said._

_Yes, my mom and her sister have a huge age difference._

_The bad thing is, my aunt is a bachlorette in Nashville._

_Nashville of all places. Now don't get me wrong, Nashville has brought about great people, Melinda Doolitle from American Idol, Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus and everything, but I don't want to leave DC, DC is all I've ever known._

"_Okay, you're free to go." She said_

_I went back out into the waiting room._

_Newt stood up and walked over to me._

"_How bad is it." He asked_

"_The numbness is wearing off, and it feels like someone hit me with a locker door." I said angrily._

"_Hey, I called my mom, she already knows about the situation, said you were free to stay with us." _

_I paused. I wanted to strangle Jason right now. How come whenever I need someone they go MIA, first my daddy, now Jason._

"_Sure." I said_

_I guess I could bear spending a little time with this boy, I guess after all, I need friends now more than ever._

_How bad could it be?_


	4. That Boy

**Chapter 4: That Night**

_I walked into the Livingston house nervously. It was a gorgeous house, pool and everything, but this freaked me out beyond belief._

_Newt pulled me by my arm and led me up a spiral staircase and took me to a room decorated entirely in…you guessed it, pink._

_I smiled. The room vaguely reminded me of my own room, with the pink and white theme._

"_Thanks again." I said_

"_No big deal, you needed it." He said_

_Normally, in a situation such as where people tell me what I need, I would have chewed him out, but I kept calm, and sighed._

_Soon after in such a mother like fashion, Mrs. Livingston burst into the room nearly in tears, which I think may have slightly freaked Newt out a bit as he drifted out of the room._

_She hugged me and once again told me how sorry she was about my loss._

"_No BD Mrs. Livingston." I said_

"_Yes, Big deal, sweetie." She said, "Newton told me how you couldn't find your friend Jason Stickler either, is he okay?"_

"_I'm pretty sure, Meena Parhoom said he exited quick after I went in, he saved my life in a way, because he went and got Cory Baxter, Meena, Newt, and Craig Burkawitz, and Craig called the fire department while Cory called the ambulance." I said_

"_Do you want something to eat?" she asked_

_I shook my head, "I nearly lost it once, I really don't want to take a chance." _

_She nodded and left the room. _

_I sat on the bed and looked out the window at the open sky._

_There was only one star in the sky._

_I did what I knew to do, "Starlight, starbright, the only star in the sky tonight, please I wish for this whole situation to get better, bring me someone to save me, a knight in shining armor of the sorts."_

_I stopped talking as I felt another presence in the room._

_I whipped around to see Newt staring at me._

"_How long have you been standing there?" I asked_

"_Since, sky tonight." He said_

"_Pretend you heard nothing, tell anyone and I'll ki…hurt you." I said_

_I didn't want to say kill right now. It seemed like an inappropriate time to say the word kill or die or anything like that._

_He came and sat down next to me. He handed me a stack of three T-Shirts and some basketball-esque shorts._

"_Here, I know with the whole fire you…never mind…" he said, looking away from me_

"_You can say it, I won't hurt you, just say it, I lost everything." I said bitterly_

"_I don't want to." He said_

"_Whatever." I said _

_I looked down, and then looked at my dress, it was blood stained, smelt of smoke and ashes, and one of the straps had popped._

"_I'm going to go change." I said picking up a red and white tie dyed T-Shirt and a white pair of shiny basketball pants._

_I went into the bathroom and locked the door, I began to undress, sliding the T over my small frame and pulling up the shorts._

_I sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared at the dress. It was the only thing I had left._

_Well, besides my shoes, that had been left in the room._

_I picked it up and ran my hand over the black material._

_The little pink flowers that was scattered across the whole thing were either scarred with a grey tinge from the smoke or red from my blood._

_The strap had popped. I hadn't even noticed it until I looked at Newt and saw it out of the corner of my eye._

_I remembered the way it looked when I put it on, the last time I saw my mom._

_The way the black mesh on the inside hit and let itself show at my knees. How pretty it was._

_Then it hit me, my mom told me to cut the stove off._

"_It's my fault." I gasped, I began to bawl crying._

_I then remembered to keep it down, knowing Newt was only a few rooms down._

_The thought of my mom's death and the house burning down being my fault flooded into my head._

"_My God, it's all my fault, it's all mine, if it weren't for me, I'd be coming home from the party right now, and everything would be okay. Why me? Why? Why am I so damn stupid." I thought_

_I truly was stupid at that point, because I started my trail of self destruction then._

_I grabbed what I assumed was Newt's mom's razor since it was in the shower, but hey, Newt Livingston lives here, so who knows?_

_It was one of those chepo razors that you dispose, not like a Venus or Quattro and what not._

_I slid the razor across the middle of my lower arm. I wanted to scream it hurt so bad, but instead, I slammed my hand over the wound and got some tissue and stopped the bleeding. I ran it under some water and rooted through the medicine cabinet until I found some bandages. I washed off the razor and threw it in the bin. I quickly put one over the stinging scar and went out, still cringing from the pain. _

"_I was wondering what happened to you?" he said as soon as I came back in the room_

"_I do too." I said under my breath_

"_Huh?" he said_

"_Nothing."_

_He looked at me strangely. It almost was the "look of love" so to speak, you know when a guy or girl will look at the other and half smile and tilt their head to one side._

_That's exactly what he was doing._

_I sat back down on the bed and crossed my legs in Indian style._

"_Are you okay?" he began, "You seemed really bad off back in the ambulance."_

"_I've been better but, I think I'll be fine." _

"_What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bandage on my arm_

"_It happened when I fell, the nurse lady fixed it up." I lied_

_It was odd, high pressure situations, I could lie with ease, but not when it was hardly nothing, I couldn't._

"_Oh, okay." He said_

"_I guess you need your time by yourself, I'll leave." He said_

"_Newt, don't, I have the rest of my life to be by myself, you don't have to go, and I really don't want you to." _

_At that point, I didn't know what I was saying, ever since the whole slicing my arm thing, it was like my mind hadn't been working straight._

_I ran both of my hands over my face and looked at him._

_He smiled and sat back down on the bed on the side, opposite from me._

_I laid down and faced upwards at the ceiling, staring it down._

_Newt soon followed after me._

"_Are you sure you're okay, this has got to be killing you." He said_

"_I think I'll be fine, I got over my dad going missing, I'll be fine, right now, I want to get some custody over me with someone in my family, and find out why God took her, why she died?" I said_

"_I can understand that." He said, "Hey, you really aught to try to get some sleep."_

_He got up._

_I know this sounds crazy, but I did not, for all that was holy, want him to leave, I did need someone then. I may not have needed to talk to someone, but I needed someone's presence, to know I wasn't alone._

"_Don't." I said_

"_Huh?" he turned around_

_Bless his heart, the boy is sweet as can be but he needs a bit of a brain boost._

"_Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, especially coming from me to you." I sighed, "But please stay, I need someone here, I can't be alone, not now."_

_His eyes filled with compassion. I could see it._

_He simply nodded and turned the light off, leaving the only light being the moon from the blinds being up on that same window where I had wished on that star._

_He lay back down beside me._

_I felt better now, knowing I didn't have to fall asleep alone, that would have been worse than anything right now._

_Soon I found myself falling asleep._

_I woke up in the middle of the night after having the worst nightmare morally possible to find Newt's arm wrapped around me and him really really close to me. I didn't know whether to feel happy and comforted or freaked out and disgusted._

_I shut my eyes and decided to attempt to go back to sleep, because if he woke up and noticed I was awake, he'd freak and pull his arm away and cower in the fear I might chew him out as I had in the past._

_I fell back to sleep soon after that._

_I just new that in the words of Vanessa Hudgens it was going to be the "Start of Something New"_

_Maybe something I did want to face._

_Or wasn't ready to._


	5. That Aftermath

**Chapter 4: That Aftermath**

_The next morning, I woke up to find Newt gone with a note attached to my wrist._

_How in the world did he do that without waking her? You're wondering. Well, to be quite honest, I don't know, I have a feeling I had to be out cold for that not to wake me up._

_I pulled the note from under the tight rubber band and unfolded it._

_It read:_

_Rebel,_

_Had to practice with DC3 for our gig tonight. Meena has a great idea she wants to run by you, be dressed around 2:30, the band's coming over and we'll tell you. Coolie? Awesome._

_Rock On!_

_Newt_

_I shook my head and smiled. He was so strange. It was kinda cute though. I stopped myself then. I was not allowed to think he was cute._

_I looked at the clock, it was already 1:30 so I got up, grabbed one of the shirts and shorts he had given me last night and went into the bathroom, got in the shower and got out._

_I let my hair dry naturally simply because I didn't care. I mean, I had bigger things to worry about. _

_The small slash on my wrist had scabbed over during the night to the point where I could take off the bandage and not have people up my case._

_I sat in the room where I had slept the night before and stared out the window._

_Soon I heard a knock on the door._

_Mrs. Livingston stood in the door holding the phone._

"_Rebel, sweetie, come here, this is really important."_

_Again with the sweetie. I realize some people didn't understand the meaning of the word to me, but it still hurt._

_She nodded and handed me the phone._

_I stared at it a bit before putting it up to my ear, "Hello"_

"_Is this Rebel Marie Sawyers?" the guy on the other end of the phone said_

"_Yeah, who wants to know." I said angrily_

"_This is Dr. Christopher Martin from the Roosevelt Memorial Hospital and we have come to a conclusion on the cause of your mother's death."_

_I swear, my heart stopped beating at that very minute._

"_Uh," I couldn't get anything out, "Continue"_

"_Yes, she had seemed to have a massive blood clot in her brain. Had she fainted anytime in the past 24 hours before her death?" he asked_

"_Yes sir, she fainted at work that day, she worked at the White House and my…er…friend's dad, the Chef had to wake her up." I said, nervously_

"_Had she been complaining about headaches?" he asked_

"_Yeah, but you see, I thought the whole fainting thing and the headaches came because it was her time of the month, yah know." _

_I know, that sounded so vain to come out of my mouth at a time like this, but it was the truth. At least I wasn't lying to the man._

"_I'm afraid not." He said, "Again, I'm very sorry about your loss, the coroner suggests you have the funeral sometime in the next two days."_

"_Okay, thank you." I said_

"_We've already told your boyfriend's mother, because I can understand that it would be hard to plan such a huge thing only being shy of fifteen." He said_

"_Yeah," I replied_

_This guy was seriously getting on my nerves now. And what was with the whole boyfriend thing? I swear Newt probably said I was his girlfriend. I didn't care, I had someone claim me, that was enough in itself._

"_Thanks" I told the guy_

"_Oh, you're welcome" he said_

_I handed the phone back to Newt's mom._

_She looked at me for a second before sighing and asking me what I wanted to do about my mom's funeral._

_I told her, that It would be a lot to do if we were going to do it tomorrow, so we agreed on Monday, right after school._

_She had this lame idea about having it after school so I could have some supporters._

_I didn't think I needed support right then, I thought I could handle it on my own._

_The phone rang again about five minutes later, it was my aunt Caitlyn, she was crying and she began to tell me about I needed to come live with her and that my grandma in Lynchburg was going to be to elderly to deal with a fourteen year old._

_I flat out told her that I wasn't leaving DC, and that she could come over here if she wanted to leave Nashville, that'd be fine, but I wasn't leaving my friends._

_She sighed and said we'd talk about it when she got down there. I didn't want to talk to the woman. Sure, she was family, but I didn't want to move, so I didn't want to discuss the possibility._

_A little while later, Newt and DC3 busted through the door and came to find me._

_We talked a bit about everything, mainly about the accident and when I thought I was coming back to school._

_I told them I'd come back to school in a week and a half. Which was long enough for me to get this stupid bandage off my head, and to move on and find myself somewhere to live, maybe._

_Then Meena brought up her idea._

"_I was wondering, if you'd let our gig be a benefit concert, for you, because…"_

_Once again, Meena Parhoom was destined to make my life a hell. After all, it was probably karma coming back to get me, but still._

"_No!" I exclaimed, "I am not a charity case, Parhoom, I don't need 'benefit', okay, just play your gig minus the 'benefit'."_

"_Hey, better idea" Cory spoke up, "Would you be mad if we used it as a memorial concert for your mom, to raise money for the funeral?"_

_I thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea, I didn't like Meena's idea because at Washington Prep, I was feared, how was I to go back and take on that same stance if people thought I was needy._

_I smiled softly and replied, "Yeah, that's fine."_

"_What was your mom's name?" Meena asked_

_I felt tears come to my eyes, "Cassandra Evans Sawyers"_

_I looked over at Newt, who hadn't said a word the whole time. He looked at me. He had this unknown emotion in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but it made me wonder if he liked this idea at all._

_Later that day around three thirty there was this dude at the front door. This wasn't like a mail man dude, this was like a big dude. When Newt's mom opened the door, the guy flashed a CIA badge._

"_CIA" I heard Newt whisper from behind me._

_We were standing at the top of the spiral staircase._

"_I'm here on behalf of CIA agent 001 Jason Stickler's son, with a message for a Miss Rebel Marie Sawyers, as I have heard, she is staying here." _

_I looked at Newt and exchanged confused looks with him as we went back to staring over the railing._

"_Here" the man said, holding a note and a white rose over to Mrs. Livingston_

"_Told you he'd come back." Newt said. _

_He said it kind of bitterly. He's always had it out for Jason but I didn't understand why right at that moment._

_Newt's mom quickly called me downstairs and gave me the flower and the note._

_It read:_

_Rebel,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I went to go get help and succeeded but then my father called and wanted me home. I couldn't come back. I'm so sorry I haven't called you but I've been assisting my dad in an effort to find your dad. We haven't found any leads but when we do, I'll let you know._

_Jason_

_Newt then tapped me on the shoulder._

"_Hey, come here." He said, leading me into the living room._

_He smiled and handed me something in a see through bag._

_It was my purse! The one I had tossed out on the lawn last night when I went to save my mom._

"_How did you find it?" I asked_

"_The fire man dude found it and handed it over to Cory for some reason, and then he gave it to me at band practice." He said_

_I dug through it, everything was still there, money, lipgloss, and more importantly, my phone._

_I quickly cut my phone on and stared at it. I had 8 new voicemail and 9 text messages._

_All were from Jason._

_I quickly texted him back saying:_

_Jason-_

_All is okay. Don't worry. Thanx for searching for my dad._

_G2G, L8R,_

_Rebel_

"_Are you going with me to the DC3 performance?" he asked_

"_I don't know, I need to ask your mom if she needs help with the funeral and since it's my mom, I think I need to help, so probably not." I said_

_He looked a bit disappointed. _

_I got up and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Livingston was huddled over some papers and on the phone._

_When she noticed I was there she hung up the phone and smiled, "Hey, I needed to ask you, do you have a list of your mom's family members that are still living, like close, not like you know, fifth cousin twice removed."_

"_I could call my aunt Caitlyn, she's coming for the funeral." I said_

_She nodded and I called my aunt._

_She gave me a decent list and I wrote them down. I gave them to Mrs. Livingston._

"_Are you going to see Newton's band make loud racket for the public's displeasure tonight?" she said_

_I laughed, "I don't know, I need to help with the funeral I think, because after all it's my mom." I replied_

"_You need to go, it'll get your mind off your mom and everything around you right now." She said_

"_Nothing will do that." I replied_

_I know, I sound so bitter right now, It' just so confusing, you know, I lost my mom and my house is half charred and it's crazy._

"_You should go, he's always wanted you to see him perform." _

_I looked away from the lady. Man, did she ever know how to kick me when I'm down. I mean, I've lost everything, but then she reminds me about how horrible I've always been to her son._

"_I guess I will, but I have to call all of these people, and…" I counted down the list, "Four of them I've never met."_

"_Okay, do you need something to wear to the concert?" _

_I grabbed my wallet out of the purse that I had laid on the counter beside me, I got lucky, I had forty bucks in there plus my emergency credit card. _

"_I don't but I have money so all I've got to do is get someone to call a…"_

"_What about the funeral, won't you need to use your money to get something to wear to that?" she asked_

_I thought about it for a second. If I went to somewhere like, say Aeropostale and got a shirt and a pair of pants on sale that could cost at much twenty dollars, so then I thought if I needed to after that, get a dress, I could use the card. But if I did that, then it would back me up in debt I knew I couldn't pay off. It was a lose/lose situation._

"_I have an emergency fund." I said pulling out the shiny blue card._

_She nodded, "Newton got his emergency fund taken away a long time ago, after he spent his on a lime green electric guitar."_

_I smiled. That seemed like something Newt would do._

"_Do you want me to call a car?" she said_

_I nodded. I quickly went and grabbed my broken black sandals, grimacing at how terrible it looked and searched for Newt._

_Then I heard the sound of a guitar booming and followed the noise._

_I went out into this little walkway that lead to what appeared to have used to been a guest house, turned music room._

_I knocked on the door, over and over again._

_Then I caught his eye and he walked over and opened up the door._

"_What's up?" he asked_

"_I have to go to the mall, as you see, I'm out of clothes and shoes, If you could do me a favor and…"_

"_Be your mall buddy!"_

_I put my hand to my forehead. This was going to be a long, long, period of time before I get settled elsewhere. I knew it._

"_Yes, be my…mall buddy." I said, probably with a look of utter repulsion on my face._

"_Awesome!" he said, hugging me_

_I pulled away from him and stared at him, nodding._

_Correction, this was going to be a long day._


	6. That Long Day

**Chapter 6: That Long Day**

_Everything actually went well at the mall, that is until we passed by "A little gamey" _

_Three Words: Rap Ninjas 3_

_Newt got all distracted and pulled me into the line._

_I told him we had a deadline to get back to the house because he had that stupid concert._

_We were actually probably okay on time, I had already gotten three casual outfits, a pair of slip on sneakers, and a pair of silver high heels. I still needed a dress, but he decided to join the line of morons._

_He kept saying, "Man I forgot this came out today, I need to call Cory."_

_The last time he said that I lost it, "Then call the boy already! We have things we have to do!"_

_He stared at me and picked up his phone. I told him I'd meet him back here in about twenty minutes._

_He did that stupid hand flippy thing. The whole, "Go on, I'm talking to someone" thing._

_I rolled my eyes and went on. After what seemed like forever I found a simple black dress, very similar to the one I wore the first day I met Newt. But of course, it was a lot bigger and it wasn't as poofy._

_I went back to A little gamey to find Newt and Cory talking and sitting on a bench._

_Thankfully they had bags in their hands so they must have gotten that stupid game._

"_Cory! Meet my new mall buddy!" he said, gesturing towards me_

_I smiled awkwardly and waved._

"_Nice to know I've been replaced by Rebel." Cory said_

"_Thanks Baxter." I said_

_We soon exited the mall, separately of course, since Baxter had to go and get ready for the gig and Newt had to pack up his guitar and I just had to get ready._

_We went back to the house and Mrs. Livingston told me all the details about my mom's funeral, saying that it's going to be Monday at four thirty and that I needed to deliver the eulogy._

_I knew I had to do it, but I didn't want to, it was scary, sure I loved my mom and missed her and all, but getting up in front of all those people after some of them watched the destruction that lead to this, it wasn't my idea of a daughter's duties. She also asked me if I wanted to anything special. I told her I'd think about it._

_I got ready for the show, putting on a pink and orange striped polo, jeans, and those white and pink sneakers._

_I entered the familiar building known as "The Liberry". I had been there many times, it was kind of like the school's hangout when we couldn't go to the quad when it was the weekend or a holiday. _

"_What's up you guys! We are DC3!" Meena exclaimed_

_Newt began to play the chords on the guitar as Cory brought up the beat._

"_**I wanna be more than friends, yeah…" **__Meena sang happily_

_I watched them perform. They were pretty good, I hated to admit it. Sure, I had seen them before, but that was after the whole "Pirate party, Juicer" incident, so needless to say, no one was really with it at that point._

_For the next song, Meena and Newt rotated._

"_He sings?" I thought_

_Two and two didn't fit in this case. I could never picture that boy being able to carry a tune. Boy was I wrong._

_He sounded a bit like Kevin from the Jonas Brothers. They weren't even singing a Jonas Brothers song either, so that's not what drove the JoBros thing._

"_**Pop Princess, hold my hand, pop princess, I'm a fan, pop princess, I need you now, freak me out, turn me upside down." **_

_I smiled up at the rocker boy. He was kind of dorky at times, but again he was cute. Again, I came to a screeching hault. I didn't admit he was cute. I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't._

_As I continued to watch DC3 perform, I got an idea, I knew what I wanted to do for my mom's funeral._

_Later that night, Me and Newt were sitting on the bed the room I was staying in, with money covering the middle of the bed._

_My count was fifty-three dollars and seventy two cents._

_He told me his was thirty bucks and forty three cents._

_We, meaning I, added up the total was somewhere near $104.13_

_I took ten bucks from the total and gave it to Newt._

"_Here, your band helped me get the money for my mom's funeral, the least I can do is give you part of it back." I said_

"_No." he said, "I can't take that you need it."_

_I "agreed" with him temporarily that is, until he'd find this money on his nightstand in his room._

"_By the way," I started, "Would you be interested in helping me, um, I know you can play guitar, and I was wondering, for my mom's funeral, if I sang, would you play "Miss You" by Miley Cyrus."_

"_You want to sing?" he said_

_I felt my cheeks turn hot, I knew I was blushing, he obviously did too, because he was smiling like an idiot._

_I felt like an idiot, asking this guy to play backup for me, I hadn't sang in public since the whole "Hairspray" incident back in sixth grade._

_Let me tell you a bit about this incident. We were doing "Hairspray" for community theatre, I was playing Amber von Tussle, and during "Ladies Choice", which unless you are Link Larkin, is an only dance number. I was doing a part in the second chorus and I had to turn, and ran into the person next to me and fell in the floor. Then I got up and picked up where I left off but when I had to sing later, I flubbed the words all up. It was second night and thankfully there was only one left._

_Needless to say, I wasn't to hot on this idea either._

_When he left I tried to whisper sing some of the words, I wasn't terrible, but I wasn't Kelly Clarkson by any means._

_The next day was nearly as dragging as the previous. My aunt Caitlyn came in to town._

_She was an emotional train wreck, as predicted and I had to deal with her._

_Then to add to that, fifteen other relatives show up at the Livingston's. _

_All of which were dressed like they had came from Beverly Hills and had won and Oscar or something._

_Newt looked as if he had never seen so many people in black sparkles and black suits in his life._

_By 7:30 all of them had left and checked into a hotel, thank God, and I laid out my dress for the funeral day after tomorrow._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I know, Rebel seems as if she's okay, but she's going to break in a little while. She'll soon realize that she can only keep a mask on for a little while before it begins to suffocate her._

_By the way, I'd be really interested to know which actress you were picturing Rebel as. For some strange reason, I've been picturing her the whole time as a glam-ed up Emily Osment. What about 'yall????_

_Upcoming chapters deal with self mutilation/destruction, physical fighting, and the child legal system._


	7. That Funeral

**Chapter 7: That Funeral**

_Well, a day had past with the usual, my family coming back and intruding in on the Livingston's lives, as well as mine._

_I had like aunts I hadn't ever met coming in and hugging me and saying how much I look like my mom._

_It's not that I didn't want to deal with them, but I didn't really care about anyone other than my aunt Caitlyn and my grandma from Lychburg, Leanne._

_Although, my Gram didn't want to be there I don't think, because she kept herself secluded the whole time and resolved to talking to either me and Newt, or Newt's mom._

_I swear I didn't see the fragile old lady talk to any of the Evans side of the family._

_Then, later on I found out the truth, Newt's mom told me that she called her in because she had talked to Cory's mother, who had recently moved back in with Cory and his dad after law school, becoming a lawyer, and she said, for me to go legally with them for good, both needed to be present at court._

_That is, unless someone offers to adopt me._

_Well, the day of judgement had come. My mom's funeral was finally here._

_Newt had gone to school that day and I was left at home by myself._

_The whole day I sat in the room I was staying in and just stared out the window for what seemed like an eternity._

_Finally, I heard a helicopter booming from outside._

"_Hurricane Newt is here." I said sarcastically_

"_Hey dudette, where you be?" he yelled in the foyer._

_I walked to the top of the steps and stared down._

"_Right here."_

_I smiled this really obnoxious, but somewhat cutesy smile right then, I could feel it. I quickly went back to my signature look of a somewhat smirk._

_He walked up the stairs and stood in front of me. And not just in front of me as in like, just talking to someone you know at the mall casually in front of me, but like four inches away from me in front of me._

_I backed up a bit as he looked at me, "Are you ready…you know." He said_

_I nodded slowly feeling a lump rise in my throat. Not until this moment had I realized how close I was to letting go of my mom for eternity. It wasn't like she was going on a business trip for a week and a half and she'd eventually come back, she was never coming back._

_I looked into my room and turned back at Newt, "I have to go."_

_He nodded and turned to go the opposite way into his own._

_I went in my room and slid on that black dress. I put the sliver dressy sandals on my feet and let my hair out of its messy bun._

_I looked at myself in a small mirror on the wall of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair until it fell in its natural straightness._

_I walked downstairs and sat in the living room, staring at my black sequined back. _

_My reflection showed in the sequins and stared back at me._

_I looked dead. I truly did, I had this vacant expression on my face and for some reason, I was pretty pale._

_A few moments later, I was greeted my Mrs. Livingston._

"_How are you doing?" she asked_

_I bitterly stared into the fireplace, "I'm about to go say goodbye to my mother for good, how do you think I feel?"_

_She looked a bit shocked at my tone and looked away._

_My eyes fell in shame as I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Mrs. Livingston, it's just…"_

"_Hard"_

"_That doesn't begin to describe it."_

_We arrived at St. John's United Methodist Church a while later._

_I walked into the church and stared around, it was a small building and not all the seats were filled._

_I looked around and locked eyes with Cory and his parents. I smiled at Cory half heartedly and he replied with a nod in my direction._

_Craig Burkawitz was in the audience as well, along with Ambassador Parhoom and Meena, Ms. Samuels and some other secretaries from the White House I had met at Christmas parties, some secret service guys, my horribly stand outish family Jason and his dad, and much to my surprise, the president. I knew my mom said she had met him, but I didn't know she worked that close to him, I mean seriously._

_I took my seat on the family side and stared at my feet._

_When the pastor was done, he asked for me to give my mother's Eulogy._

_I walked over to the podium and looked over at everyone._

_My aunt had lost it again, bless her heart._

_I looked for something or someone I could lock in on, besides my mom's face, because even though it only looked like she was sleeping, I knew the truth._

_I finally found Newt and looked at him and then scanned the room again._

_I sighed and began my speech._

"_My mother was a really, really good person. She did everything she could for me. When my dad went missing back when I was nine, she stood by me in her time of grief and helped me get through. I know if my dad were here right now, or knew about my mom's sudden passing, he'd be heartbroken and devastated as I know he loved her a lot. The pastor told me to tell about some memories I had with my mom, there are way too many to tell about them all, I will tell you one that stands out. When I was six or seven, my mom got a call from my friend Jason's mom," I paused and looked out at him, he smiled and looked away, knowing what I was going to say, "Jason had just fallen from a pretty high tree branch, attempting to use some sort of spy equipment on the neighbors and had broken his arm. I was scared to death and was bawling crying and freaking out as any six year old would, running around and flailing my arms about asking if Jason was going to be alright. She bent down at my level, hugged me and said 'Don't worry sweetie, it's in God's hands, Jason will be okay, he's only six, God has way too much in store for him to be seriously hurt." _

_By the time I had said my mom's quote, tears had started falling freely down my face._

_I looked down at my mother's face, remembering that brief moment in my six years of life._

_It was awful knowing she was never coming back, that I was never going to be called sweetie by any other woman out of love again, that I would never have that sort of motherly love again._

"_And what I learned for her the most is that God has a plan for everybody. Even me, a fourteen year old girl, no parents, not many friends, and not knowing where I'm going in a few days. No matter what or where, Nashville, Lynchburg, Washington DC, anywhere, I'll be watched over, thanks guys."_

_I got down off the small pedestal and wiped my eyes._

_A few minutes later, the pastor called me and Newt up._

_I knew what was coming and I silently wondered if I'd get through it._

_Newt began to play his guitar._

_I held the mic to my mouth nervously._

_**I miss you,**_

_**I miss your smile,**_

_**And I still shed a tear,**_

_**Every once in a while,**_

_**And even though it's different now,**_

_**You're still here some how,**_

_**My heart will let you go,**_

_**And I need you to know,**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la,**_

_**I miss you.**_

_I hit that one chorus and lost it, I began to bawl crying as Newt for some reason, kept playing._

_I knew it looked bad for me to cry while I was supposed to be singing, but God, I couldn't take it any more. I had finally bent to the point of breaking._

_I cut the mic off and walked back down to my seat._

_I looked up at Newt, who had sat his guitar up on a stand._

_He had tears in his eyes, but never let them fall._

_After the funeral was over, I told Mrs. Livingston that I wanted to go with Jason for a bit._

_I got in the Stickler's car and looked out the window blankly._

"_Hey, you okay?" Jason asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder_

"_No!" I exclaimed, "My mom is never coming back, I am an orphan for God sakes, a damn orphan, do you know how that feels?"_

_He eased away from me and looked away._

"_I'm so sorry, Jase." I said, feeling the tears run to my eyes._

"_I understand."_

_He didn't. He never would unless his mother died. He would never understand the feeling._

"_To make you feel better, you aren't technically an orphan, you still have a chance at maybe having a dad somewhere." He said, half smiling_

"_Yeah Jason, like my dad's going to show up on the Livingston's doorstep tomorrow saying that he had been there all along!" I said bitterly_

"_You never know." He said_

_I smiled at him. Jason had always kept things positive. Whether it be that Meena will see Cory for what Jason thinks of him as a phony, or just when my cat ran away when I was nine, that he'd come back._

_Later that day, or more like that night, I went back to the Livingston's house still feeling hard about my mom._

_I went in, avoiding Newt who wanted to talk about the whole thing and went into my room, slammed the door shut and locked it._

_I fell face down on my bed and sobbed. _

"_Why did you take her God, you knew I needed her, you knew she was all I had left and you still took her!" _

_I heard a tap on the door. _

_I ignored it and went back to crying._

"_Rebel, it's me, please let me in."_

_Let him in. That's what I trouble I had the whole time, letting him in, emotionally and literally._

_He said the same thing again._

_Finally, I resolved in yelling, "NO! GO THE HELL AWAY!"_

"_Rebel, please! Come on dudette." _

_I rolled my eyes and sobbed some more._

_He could keep on knocking but he wasn't getting in here._

_I finally got so fed up I walked to the door and swung it open._

"_WHAT!" _

_He gave me the look I had marked as "the look Newt Livingston gives me when I turn him down for a date"_

"_I-I was just…never mind." He said, turning and going away, "I'll come back, later, maybe."_

_I slammed the door as he walked away._

_I cried and cried for what seemed like forever. I went over all these ideas in my head. The fact still remained clear: I wasn't the reason my mom died, but I was the reason that I lost my home and everything I knew._

_I got up and walked to the bathroom and locked the door, and cut on the fan._

_I grabbed the razor off the shower shelf again and slid it into my arm three times._

_Blood slowly dripped from my arm onto the counter top._

_I wiped it up and ran the scars under cool water, gasping at the sting._

_I bandaged my arm and headed back to my room._

_I soon realized I had left my door open, but as soon as I went to shut it, Newt was standing in the doorframe._

"_Where were you going?" he asked_

"_To shut the door." I replied shortly_

"_So you were trying to keep me out again." He said_

_I remained silent as he came in and shut the door behind him._

_I sat down on my bed and grabbed one of the pillows and held it to my chest._

_He stared at me for a moment._

_We then began talking about the funeral and everything until I made a gesture and he gave me a weird look._

"_What?" I asked_

_He grabbed my arm and flipped it over, I quickly flipped it back to it's original position, his tight grip on my wrist was causing the blood flow to cut off, as I could see the area around it paling a bit._

_He quickly flipped my arm back around._

"_Rebel, what's this?"_

"_I told you a few days ago, it was from the stupid fall."_

"_You only had one bandage then, now you've got three."_

"_It's none of your business."_

"_You aren't being all psycho and cutting are you?"_

_I went silent and went from a mutter to a full out hiss, "It's none of your business, I said."_

_Newt ripped off one of the bandages._

"_I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed, seeing blood drip out of my arm from the pressure._

"_LIVINGSTON, I TOLD YOU IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelled_

"_It is my business when someone I care about is hurting themselves."_

"_YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME AND YOU KNOW IT!" I exclaimed_

"_How do you know? Oh yeah, you'd never know because every year I get the same thing, you always think someone else is better than me!" he said, an unseen anger raging in his blue eyes_

_I had never seen Newt Livingston get this angry before._

"_Whatever Rebel, you know what maybe you should just pack up and go stay with Stickler, because I'm sick of you and your BS. I've been sick of it for nine years!" he said_

"_Maybe I should." I began to cry_

"_Yeah, by the way, go ahead and kill yourself, all you are is a heart breaking, lying, waste of space."_

_My eyes filled up with tears as they began to fall from my eyes, "Take that back!"_

"_No!"_

_I reared my fist back and slammed it into his cheek._

_He fell to the ground, holding onto his cheek. He moved his hand and I saw his cheek was bleeding._

_I stepped backwards and into the wall._

_I looked on my left hand. The ring I wore on my middle finger had a blood stain on it._

_I gasped and fall to the floor. _

"_Newt are you okay!" I said, crawling on my knees over in his direction._

_I raised my hand to wipe the blood off his cheek, but he grabbed it and pushed it aside._

_He tried to wipe it off with his hand._

"_Stay right there, I'll be back." I ran to the bathroom and got a bandage and some wet paper towels._

_I came back and moved his hand from his cheek._

_He pushed my hand away again._

"_Stop it!" I said, grabbing the hand he tried to push mine away with and put it aside._

_I wiped his cheek off as he cringed from the pain._

_My eyes welled up with tears, "I'm so sorry, I never knew that I would…I would…physically harm someone, God, I am so sorry."_

_I put the bandage on his cheek carefully. _

"_Well, you've been breaking my heart for nine years and I should figure that eventually you'd break me on the outside."_

_His words broke my heart._

_I had no clue what to do. I sat there motionlessly for what seemed like forever._

_I had never realized what I had been doing for nine years. A flood of memories came back to me from the whole ordeal with Meena and the cat/yak backpack thing to the throwing the poor boy's valentine in the garbage._

_I stared back at him before doing the one thing I knew would maybe make things right._

_I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I know, you're thinking, she's lost her mind, she's not supposed to like this guy. I didn't think I did, I was just trying to make things between us better, make amends. _

_That is, until he started to kiss back. I put his hands on my waist and pulled me into him. I could feel myself getting lost in him. I didn't know what kind of force was working on us at that moment, but it felt like the world had stopped. It felt like nothing was wrong, like my mom was still alive, my dad was still here and maybe, we had been with each other for a long time, like maybe déjà vu from another life._

_When we broke apart I looked at him. He smiled faintly at me._

"_Why are we on the floor?" I asked, noticing the fact that I had carpet burn going up my legs and he was propped up against the wall._

"_I dunno" he replied_

_We both got up and looked at each other semi-awkwardly for a moment._

"_Night dudette." He smiled at me_

"_Night Freak." I smiled back_

_I shut the door and got in the bed. I could hear my mom's voice in my head._

"_This is all part of His plan sweetie, work with it and it'll fall into place perfectly."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I personally loved this chapter! The next will concern Rebel's housing issue and her inheritance. There will probably be two more chapters and 2 epilogues. One from Rebel's POV and one from Newt's. _


	8. That Final Issue

**Chapter 8: That Other Issue**

**(Brief A/N: I do not remember what Ms. Samuel's name was, so I made one up.)**

_I got up the next day and wondered if the whole thing from the previous day was real._

_I looked at my arm, which only had two bandages and the other was showing._

_Yep, it was real._

_I smiled to myself as I got ready._

_Later that day, I was TV in the living room with Newt as there was a knock on the door._

_I supposed it was the lawyer, I wasn't sure though. I still told Newt to stay put._

_Yep, it was Cory's mom._

_I answered the door and smiled, "Hi Mrs. Baxter"_

"_Hello Rebel, you seem to look a bit brighter." She said happily_

_I briefly thought of Newt when she said that, "Yeah, a little."_

"_Well, I'm here to talk about two things with you and Mrs. Livingston." She said_

"_My housing issue and…" I stopped, two things, that wasn't right, was it?_

"_Your inheritance." She said_

"_Wait, my house burnt down, how can I have inheritance." I said_

"_Oh, your mother had quite a few things in her safety deposit box as well as In a fireproof safe in your home." _

_My jaw dropped, "Shut Up!"_

"_Excuse me?" she said, looking rather offended_

"_Oh, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like…"_

"_Oh, I know, I was just playing." She said_

_I smiled as she talked about the whole inheritance deal. Come to find out my mother had some jewelry in her safe, which would be handed over to me when I got a new guardian, as well as some money, and that insurance would allow me to get new things, such as my stereo system, clothes, purses etc._

"_Now, your guardian issue, your grandmother is not able to care for you, as you probably know, so that's out, your only other option is your aunt Caitlyn."_

_My heart sank. I had to leave DC. _

"_But I don't want to leave DC."_

"_Wait, I wasn't done."_

_I gave her a shocked look, "Huh?"_

"_You have someone who is willing to adopt you." She smiled_

_I grinned, I swear I felt like I could have cried I was so happy, but I didn't want to let out all my emotion until I found out who it was._

"_Ms. Kelly Samuels, one of your mom's friends from work is willing to take you in as her own." _

_I couldn't hold it in, a tear fell down my cheek._

"_Can I really stay with her, and not leave DC?" I said_

"_Yes mam." Mrs. Baxter said, "In about seven to ten days you'll be legally able to move in with her."_

_I hugged the lady, "Thank you so much, you and your family has truly helped me so much, thanks!"_

_She smiled, "No problem at all."_

_She went into the living room to brief Mrs. Livingston. However, I bolted up the stairs to tell Newt._

_I banged on the door with my fist practically yelling, "Newt! Open the door, now! It's important!"_

_He finally opened the door, "What's up with you now, dudette?"_

"_I'm not leaving DC! I got adopted by Ms. Samuels, the president's assistant!"_

_He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back until when I let go of him, he pulled my by my shoulders into another kiss._

_This kiss was actually really quick, in comparison to the previous one. It was mainly because I was in such shock._

_I pulled away from him and stared at him. He blushed uncontrollably._

"_Sorry." He said_

"_Not your fault." I said_

"_Uh, see you later." He said nervously_

"_Yeah" I turned and smiled as I walked away_

_I was pretty happy, because tomorrow I would return to school and then I'd get to go and start a new life._

_There was one thing I had to clear up before then._

_I ran back in the direction of Newt's room and knocked on the door._

_He opened it and gave me a curious look._

"_Here's to nine years of being rude to you and turning you down, and then realizing I needed you."_

_I grabbed him by the shoulders, just as he had done with me and kissed him for all I was worth._

_When his lips left mine I smiled at him._

"_Here's to nine years of still feeling the same." He smiled at me, kissing me on the cheek before I walked away._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm almost done guys!! I have another multi-chapter coming up about the HSM gang as sixth graders. I feel like it's been forever since I've reveled in my past as a sixth grader in what feels like so long ago. I thought it'd be cute to see them fight like little kids and stuff like that. _


	9. That Epilogue

**Chapter 9: That Epilogue**

_As I said before, I went back to school the next day, as expected getting boomed with "I'm sorrys" and "Condolences" _

_I got over it quickly._

_Me and Newt went "public" so to speak a few days later and about three days after that, I was legally allowed to become part of Ms. Samuels's family._

_She actually only had a bulldog and a boyfriend, but that's all I needed._

_I also legally became Rebel Cassandra Samuels._

_I changed my middle name from Marie to Cassandra in my mom's honor when I got my new last name when I was fifteen._

_And as of now, as I sit here on the steps of Washington Prep, talking to Cory, Meena, and Jason, who yes, are all my best friends and have been since that year, about that tragic year, it seems like so long ago._

_It's now our senior year, we're just sitting here reminiscing on our Junior High days._

_As I look over at Newt, who's hand is in mine, it's insane to believe we've been together ever since._

_Well, of course we've had our minor "break ups" but we always ended up together._

_I guess when they say "It's right there under your nose" They aren't lying,_

_Yeah, I still miss my mom a lot sometimes, but I don't dwell on it, because I know she's happy with who I've become._

_She's happy I've let God's plan fall out._

_I'm just happy with myself._


End file.
